choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Man
Best Man, a character in the Save the Date series, is the new CEO of Concept Events and one of Your Character's love interests. His suggested name is "Justin" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Best Man has brown eyes, short wavy dark brown hair, and tan skin. His face has a slight stubble. He wears a blue-gray dress shirt with his sleeves folded up, gray slacks, and a brown braided leather belt. He also wears a wristwatch on his left wrist with a leather double-corded bracelet. Personality Best Man appears to do things logically and in-sequence as he expressed to your character that he felt eighteen months from meeting to marriage for his best friend felt rushed. In business, he appears to appreciate calm reasoning and decorum than emotional outbursts. He knows he is not a funny person; he can be witty but not funny. He also does not believe in love at first sight. Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 1: Maid of Honor * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward * Chapter 3: Second Chances * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 7: Deed I Do * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle * Chapter 9: Wild About You (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor * Chapter 11: Cold Feet * Chapter 12: As You Are * Chapter 13: Anything for You * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today * Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Relationships Your Character He is your best friend husband's best friend, and the Best Man at their wedding. At the wedding reception, you can choose to flirt with him and kiss him. The next Monday though, you discover that he is the new CEO of the company you work for and when your boss takes credit for your hard work, you nearly explode. This lands you in hot water, and Best Man not only fires him but fires you as well. When you decide to take the job as wedding planner for his sister, Nora, and her fiancee, he is surprised and perturbed that you neglected to tell them what had happened at your former job. In Chapter 2, Nora invites him along to the bridal dress shop with you, putting the two of you against each other. If you lose, he will be her wedding planner, which she told you previously that she doesn't want. Nora In Chapter 1, Nora teases you for talking to her older brother, Justin. She tells you that she doesn't want him to plan her wedding because he would plan a red carpet event with pyrotechnics. In Chapter 4, he gives you a second chance to redeem yourself by planning Nora's bridal shower. He knows she has wanted it at a specific restaurant that their family use to go to when they were growing up. He will take care of getting her there as long as you take care of everything else. In Chapter 5's premium scene, he says that Monica keeps Nora grounded while Nora brings color to Monica's life, and he had high hopes for them when he was first introduced to Monica. Gallery Other Looks Best Man.jpg|Best Man suit Best Man Suit Full.jpg|Best Man full view Best Man Casual Full.jpg|Casual full view Best Man Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Best Man Tux.jpg|Tux Best Man Tux Full View.jpg|Tux full view Best Man Underwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Save the Date Official.png|Promo feature with Your Character and Simon STD Sneak Peek 1.jpg|Sneak Peek SD nora gift to brother best man.jpg|Gift from Nora Trivia * He bears a resemblance to American actor, director, and filmmaker Justin Baldoni. Justin Baldoni - Wikipedia * He is the first character that the player can receive negative romance points for (if positive romance points were accumulated beforehand). * He is shown on the cover of Save the Date. * He shares the same last name as the character Reyna Mercado from The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior. * As CEO, he is the brains behind last year's Paris Film Awards, Global Games Ceremony, and the Bryson Gala. * In a premium scene in Chapter 5, he says he majored in business. * In a premium scene in Chapter 6, he reveals that he is 36 years old. * In a premium scene in Chapter 13, he reveals that he has read one nonfiction book every month since he earned his MBA twelve years ago. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters